Modern portable client devices such as smartphones, smartwatches, and exercise monitors are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life, including storing and analyzing exercise or health data collected from users of such portable client devices. However, traditional methods of acquiring such health and exercise data involve manually entering such data into a portable client device through an interface screen of a mobile software application or carrying around a portable client device while exercising or engaging in physical movements or motions. Manually entering exercise or health data is often cumbersome, time-consuming, and difficult to sustain as a habit. In addition, carrying a portable client device while engaging in intensive exercise regimens such as cross-fit training or suspension band training can result in damage to such portable client devices or impair motions or movements involved with such exercise regimens. Moreover, as exercise equipment has evolved beyond traditional free weights to non-traditional equipment such as kettlebells, resistance bands or straps, weight bags, weight vests, and training ropes, the ability to monitor and record biomechanical and physiological data associated with the usage of such non-traditional equipment is becoming increasingly important.
Given the drawbacks of current exercise data collection techniques and equipment, a solution is needed which can collect exercise or health data without hindering one's exercise range of motion and which is compatible with an assortment of different types of equipment. Such a solution should also be cost-effective to manufacture and able to withstand wear and tear in the course of usage.